


Easter Bunnies and Tooth Fairies

by spaceorphan



Series: sketches and prompt fills [7]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Written for Fifteen Minute Fic prompt by 47Mel47:Jim and Dwight: If the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy had babies would they take your teeth and leave chocolate for you?





	Easter Bunnies and Tooth Fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [47mel47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/47mel47/gifts).



“Dwight, question,” Jim says, leaning over the desk.  Dwight’s in the middle of some huge order, scribbling numbers down as he frantically hits the keyboard.  Perfect time to ask things.  

“Not now, Jim.” 

“The Easter Bunny - that’s real right?” 

“No, don’t be absurd.” More frantic keymashing.  

“Are you sure?” Jim asks.  “Cause Cece’s found plenty of Easter Bunny eggs around the yard.” 

Dwight makes a disgusted noise.  “Ug, those are robin’s eggs.  You shouldn’t let your child play with raw eggs unless you want to give her salmonella.”

“Isn’t that from chicken’s eggs?" 

“Why are you giving your baby raw eggs, dammit Jim, don’t distract me.  I’m busy.” 

Jim taps his mouth. “Uh-huh, uh-huh.  So, about the Tooth Fairy… How much did you get from the Tooth Fairy as a kid, Dwight?” 

Dwight stops completely to turn at Jim and look utterly unimpressed.  “Most of my relatives didn’t have teeth.  And the ones who did had teeth made out of gold - so why would we give away pure gold for a lousy quarter - or whatever it is you give children? Like it’s a real reward – oh no, biology is working, and my teeth are falling out, pay me money.”

“Wow, Dwight, that’s really sad.”  

Dwight waves his hand at Jim and goes back to typing and scribbling.  

Jim waits a second, waits until Dwight is really involved in his commission and then asks, “If the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy had babies would they take your teeth and leave chocolate for you?” 

“Well that would just keep the cycle going now wouldn’t it.  Here kid, you lost your teeth because of all the candy your rotten parents gave you, so here’s some more to rot the rest of your teeth out.  Yeah - so if the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy want to make a perfect con, well there you go.” 

Wow,” Jim said shaking his head.  “You really had no fun as a kid, did you.” 

Dwight pauses, to look over at Jim quite seriously.  “Fun was not allowed until we turned eighteen.  Then we were all given sticks as a present.  If you wanted to have fun with your stick, while that was your business.” 

“Did you have a lot of fun with your stick, Dwight?” Jim said, being admirably restraint when he really wanted to burst out laughing. 

“I had a moderate amount of fun with my stick, Jim.” 

“Good to know, Dwight.  Good to know….” 


End file.
